This invention concerns an automatic soldering method which uses a light beam such as a laser beam, and a related device for automatic soldering.
Almost all previous automatic soldering art used a soldering iron, and soldering was executed at a desired soldering spot by supplying string solder to the soldering iron which was mounted on the tip of a robot arm.
However, use of the said soldering iron meant that whenever a different spot (or a different object) was to be soldered, it was necessary to select a soldering iron of the appropriate size and shape, resulting in reduced general applicability and work efficiency. Further, because the tip of the soldering iron had to be pressed against the soldering spot, there was the danger of causing damage to the soldering spot, especially with linear soldering work along a continuous position.